Kyuubi is Mine
by chocho mami
Summary: Naruto, sang jinchuriki kyuubi diperebutkan oleh shinobi oto dan konoha? Bagaimana Sasuke mengatasi hal itu? AR, Canon, Boys Love... Happy 1st Annyversary FBSN! Review Please!


Hai, minna!

HAPPY 1st anniversary FBSN!

Selamat menikmati!

** Kyuubi is Mine **

**Dislaimer:  
****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:  
****T**

**Genre:  
****Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair:  
****Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**WARNING!  
****Boys Love, AR, Canon, Gaje, Sedikit Lime,dll**

Terlihatlah beberapa shinobi muda yang terlibat pertarungan dahsyat di dalam hutan yang penuh akan pohon-pohon besar.

Sungguh besar. Tingginya yang seakan ingin membelah langit menjadi dua. Lebar pohon yang luar biasa dahsyat ukurannya. Sehingga dapat memuat beberapa makhluk hidup tinggal di dalam pohon tersebut.

"Hosh…hosh…Kau hebat, Uchiha Sasuke"kata seseorang shinobi Otogakure kelelahan.

Terlihat jelas bahwa ia telah mengalami pertempuran besar karena tampilan dirinya berantakan.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke dengan aura mengerikan yang masih terasa di tubuhnya.

Dan kita ketahui bahwa aura mengerikan pada diri Sasuke berasal dari gigitan Orochimaru, salah satu dari 3 sennin di lehernya.

Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan memeluk Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat aura mengerikan Sasuke sedikit berkurang.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tadi terlibat pertempuran pun segera menghampiri Ino yang dalam keadaan memprihatinkan akibat efek samping jutsunya.

Neji dan Tenten yang melihat pertarungan tersebut akhirnya turun dari dahan pohon yang mereka pijaki.

Tenten segera menghampiri Rock Lee yang terbaring tak berdaya yang untungnya telah tersadar.

Namun Neji hanya berdiam diri di dekat Tenten dan Rock Lee untuk melihat Sasuke dan shinobi Otogakure tersebut.

'Hebat juga, Uchiha. Aku semakin ingin melawanmu'batin Neji setelah melihat pertandingan dahsyat tadi.

"Fufufu…kalian memang hebat-hebat shinobi Konoha, terlebih kau Sasuke. Pantas Orochimaru-sama menginginkanmu."kata shinobi Otogakure yang tadi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Team Shikamaru, Team Neji, Sakura, serta Sasuke hanya melihat pemuda shinobi Otogakure itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Zaku!"panggilnya kepada temannya.

Seorang wanita serta seorang lelaki yang merupakan teamnya pun langsung datang menghampiri pemuda yang merangkap sebagai ketua dalam team mereka.

Di gendongan lelaki yang dipanggil Zaku tersebut terdapat seseorang lelaki imut yang kita ketahui siapa.

"Na..Naruto"kata Sakura kaget.

"Hahaha…Tak tahukah kalian bahwa incaran kami adalah bocah Kyuubi ini. Hahaha..Sungguh bodoh kalian."kata sang wanita.

"Ya. Fufufu…Tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang memperdulikan bocah Kyuubi yang terbaring lemah ini. Itu bagus. Kesempatan kami untuk mendapatkannya. Hahaha..Teman macam apa kalian?"kata pemuda dengan balutan perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ya, kasihan sekali Bocah Kyuubi ini"kata pemuda yang menggendong Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sakura terdiam mematung.

Aura Sasuke seketika hilang, menyadari sesuatu.

Sedangkan yang lain, mereka diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu Uchiha? Orochimaru-sama memang menginginkanmu tapi sayang beliau lebih memilih bocah Kyuubi manis yang punya kekuatan besar ini"kata pemuda yang menggendong Naruto.

Tiba-tiba…

"SRAK! SRAK!"

Seketika para shinobi Konohagakure pun kaget melihat beberapa orang yang datang di hadapan mereka.

Orang-orang penting yang disebut petinggi Konoha.

Mereka adalah Hokage Ke-3, Danzo, dan 2 tetua Konoha.

"Lepaskan jinchuriki Kyuubi!"perintah Danzo.

"Hmm…tak akan. Ini perintah dari Orochimaru-sama tak akan kami lepaskan"jawab sang ketua.

"Lagipula apa juga guna bocah Kyuubi ini di Konoha? Tak ada kan?"tanya satu-satunya wanita di team itu.

"Tentu ada"jawab Hokage Ke-3.

"Ya, jinchuriki sangat diperlukan di sini, di desa ini."lanjut tetua wanita.

"Oh,ya? Apa?"tanya pemuda yang menggendong Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat memuakan dengan senyuman yang memuakan pula.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"tanya tetua lelaki kembali pada sang shinobi Otogakure.

"Ntahlah. Karena Orochimaru-sama juga memerlukan bocah Kyuubi ini mungkin. Jadi kami harus tahu keinginan siapa yang lebih penting sehingga kami dapat memberikan bocah Kyuubi ini kepada yang sangat memerlukannya. Jadi apa guna bocah Kyuubi ini di sini?"jawab sekaligus tanya Sang pemuda yang menggendong Naruto dengan senyuman memuakannya lagi.

"Sebagai senjata terkuat Konoha setelah tak ada lagi yang dapat diandalkan"jawab Danzo.

Para shinobi muda hanya dapat mendengar percakapan tersebut karena mereka tak punya hak ikut campur.

Walaupun mereka ingin memprotes ataupun ikut berbicara itu tak berarti karena para petinggi Konoha maupun shinobi Otogakure tak akan mendengarkan hal yang dibicarakannya.

Tapi tanpa mereka semua sadari ada 2 orang yang sangat sakit mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"Fufufu…jadi begitu"kata sang ketua.

"Ayo kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Lebih baik kau ikut kami saja!"kata pemuda yang menggendong Naruto sambil menatap Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Eh?"

Bingung semua shinobi Konoha yang berada di situ.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya yang berwarna sapphire.

Dapat terlihat di dalam mata sapphirenya.

Mata yang selalu memancarkan kebahagian polos di sana, sekarang hanya memancarkan tatapan kosong ketakutan yang penuh akan kumpulan air yang mendesak dikeluarkan.

Naruto pun turun dari gendongan sang pemuda Otogakure.

"Na…na…naruto"kata para tetua.

Hokage ke-3 hanya terdiam begitu pula pare shinobi muda lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti terdapat air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalir menuruni pipi tembem sang jinchuriki.

Sasuke tahu, perasaannya sangat sakit melihat hal itu.

Melebihi sakit saat ia mengetahui Itachi, sang kakak yang memberantas semua keluarga Uchiha.

"Pilih mana?"tanya sang ketua, sehinobi Otogakure.

Naruto dengan tatapan kosong ketakutan yang penuh akan air mata pun mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Naruto"gumam Sakura.

"Bocah Kyuubi?"kata shinobi Otogakure.

"Naruto! Kau tahu ini desamu, cepat ke sini"kata tetua lelaki.

Naruto semakin mundur. Makin deras air mata yang keluar dari mata sapphirenya.

Dalam sekejap, ia pun berlari memasuki hutan.

Shinobi Otogakure dan para petinggi Konoha segera mengejarnya.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke juga ikut mengejar.

Namun sebelum Sang Uchiha pergi, Sakura segera menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tak ada gunanya. Kita tak boleh ikut campur urusan desa"kata Sakura was-was, agar Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Cih"

Sasuke menarik lengannya yang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Diam kau! Dasar Wanita Bodoh!"kata Sasuke kasar setengah berteriak.

Sakura tertegun, tapi tak dihiraukannya bentakan Sasuke.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, kau tahu Naruto adalah seorang jinchuriki. Jinchuriki yang memiliki bijuu terkuat. Kita tak bisa ikut campur lebih jauh dari ini"kata Sakura tegas.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura.

Dia mengeluarkan deatglarenya yang sangat mematikan.

"Tahu apa kau? Kau yang telah memiiki segalanya dengan kehidupan normal. Tahu apa tentangnya? Huh?"geram Sasuke.

Kemudian tubuh Sasuke pun sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Tak bisa kau menjawabnya kan?"kata Sasuke datar.

"Orang munafik macam kau hanya hama bagi dunia shinobi ini"kata Sasuke dengan kejam.

Lalu segera ia pergi untuk mengejar Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke sungguh tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia sungguh merasa bersalah akibat keegoisannya.

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan berat badannya yang menumpu pada kaki kecilnya sehingga ia pun terjatuh.

'Kau benar, Sasuke'batin Sakura yang telah menangis terisak-isak.

-Hikarii Hana-

Naruto yang sedari tadi berlari melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya, akhirnya berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon yang teramat besar dari pohon lainnya.

"Hiks..Hiks…"isak Naruto.

Ia pun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di salah satu akar besar pohon tersebut.

"Ke…ke..kenapa?"gumamnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Bergetar menahan berbagai macam emosi di hatinya yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"KENAPA!"teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang bertambah deras mengaliri pipinya.

-Hikarii Hana-

'Naruto di mana kau?'batin Sasuke sambil terus melompat di dahan pohon untuk mencari sahabat yang teramat disayanginya melebihi sekedar sahabat.

"KENAPA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan di arah sebelah barat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun segera berhenti.

Kaget. Sungguh kaget ia mendengar suara itu.

Suara seseorang yang selalu menghibur hatinya yang dingin.

'Naruto'batinnya.

Ia pun segera pergi ke arah asal suara tersebut.

-Hikarii Hana-

Sasuke yang melompat terus menerus di atas dahan-dahan pohon pun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon yang teramat besar di hutan itu.

Di sana, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket orange biru sedang duduk memeluk lutut di sana.

'Naruto"gumamnya.

Segera tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

Dekat. Terus semakin dekat.

Sampai ia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sa…Sasuke"gumamnya.

Sungguh. Sasuke tak tahan melihat mata sapphire itu yang sekarang hanya penuh ketakutan.

Sasuke pun mencoba mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung mundur dengan ketakutan.

"Ber…ber..BERHENTI!"bentaknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Kalian hanya memanfaatkanku! Tak ada yang menyayangiku tulus! Berhenti di situ!"bentak Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Tapi akhirnya Sasuke pun tetap maju.

"Ku…ku..kumohon berhenti"kata Naruto lemah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia terus maju.

Untuk mengatasi hal tersebut akhirnya Naruto mundur dengan gemetar setiap Sasuke maju.

Sampai akhirnya punggung Naruto bertemu dengan batang pohon besar tersebut dan Sasuke berada tepat 5 cm di depannya, barulah Sasuke berhenti.

Naruto semakin terisak dan ketakutan.

Naruto pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Namun sebelum dia berhasil pergi, Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang ditarik begitu saja tanpa ada persiapan langsung terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke.

"Lepas, Teme! Teme! TEMEE!"teriak Naruto dengan segala rontahannya di pelukan erat Sasuke.

"Ssstt..diam,Dobe! Kalau kau tak mau mereka menangkapmu"kata Sasuke tenang.

"Diam, TEME! TEME BODOH! LEPAS! AKU MAU PERGI! LEPAS!"teriak Naruto lagi.

Tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Hiks..Lepaskan aku..hiks..Sasuke..kumohon!"lirih Naruto sambil menggenggam baju Sasuke.

Terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum.

Hati Sasuke sungguh sakit.

Suara yang begitu menghibur hatinya sekarang terdengar miris.

"Tak apa, dobe! Keluarkanlah semua perasaanmu! Luapkanlah!"kata Sasuke lembut.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Ia menangis terisak-isak sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makian.

"Teme bodoh! Kakek juga. Semua seenaknya saja menganggapku alat. Brengsek! Sakura..sak..hiks..sakura-chan juga tak pernah melihatku..hiks..ini gara-gara kau, Teme!hiks...Danzo busuk sialan...hiks..hiks..akan kubunuh dia..Hiks..Orochimaruk si sennin ular menjijikan itu juga...hiks..hiks...Ini se..se..semua..hiks..gara-gara ular busuk itu..hiks..hiks..li..lih..hiks..hat saja..aku..berjanji...akan membunuhnya be..beserta para pengikutnya hingga..hiks..tak..tak..tersiksa.. ORANG BRENGSEK! Aku be..be...hiks..BENCI KALIAN!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut karena Naruto mau membagi perasaan yang dipendamnya kepada dirinya ini.

Sasuke merasa tenang karena 'Naruto-nya' yang dobe dan cerewet telah kembali.

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme? Seenaknya saja senyum-senyum. Lepasin gak?"kata Naruto dengan air mata yang masih berada dipipinya dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn...tak akan"jawab Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto pun meronta tak karuan.

"Dobe"panggil Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Apa?"jawab Naruto ketus sambil mendongak ke atas enggan.

'Cup'

Kaget. Sangat kaget.

Syok. Tentu.

Naruto sangat terkejut. Sasuke telah mengecup tepat di bibirnya.

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah.

"Gah! Teme! Pergi kau!"teriaknya sambil mendorong kuat Sasuke.

Berhasil. Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

Naruto pun juga. Ia yang sangat kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya sampai-sampai tak dapat menahan berat badannya.

"Ck..Dasar Dobe"kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun merangkak ke arah Naruto.

"Pergi, Teme! Jangan dekat-dekat!"perintah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak pedulidan terus merangkak.

Naruto yang masih kaget ntah kenapa tak bisa bergerak.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Bahkan menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku"gumam Sasuke pelan.

"A...apa?"kata Naruto tak percaya.

Seketika Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

Dia terdiam. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke yang mencium Naruto pun kemudian langsung memeluk erat Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilat lembut bibir Naruto.

Naruto. Ntah kenapa dia membuka mulutnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Sasuke langsung melesat masuk.

Sasuke mulai menjelajahi mulut Naruto yang rasanya seperti ramen.

"Engh"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya karena Sasuke telah menjilati langit-langit mulutnya.

Naruto pun langsung menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman panas nan lembut dari Sasuke.

Ciuman yang berlangsung 5 menit itu pun selesai karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak dari keduanya.

Naruto yang baru merasakan kenikmatan itu, pipinya merona dan nafasnya memburu tak teratur.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Kau menikmatinya, Dobe?"bisik Sasuke menggoda dengan sedikit tiupan tepat di telinga Naruto. Lalu menggigit cuping telinga Naruto lembut.

"Ngh..ngh"desah Naruto.

Sasuke pun menjilati telinga Naruto. Lalu turun ke lehernya.

Saat mencapai perbatasan pundak dan leher Naruto, Sasuke langsung menggigit titik tersebut.

"Argh.."erang Naruto saat menerima gigitan tiba-tiba itu.

Sungguh wajah Naruto sekarang sangat menggoda bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menjilati bekas gigitannya kemudian ia hisap kuat-kuat bekas gigitan itu.

"Ngh..Sas...suke"erang Naruto.

Sasuke menjilati lagi bekas merah yang sangat terlihat itu.

Ia berbisik di daerah itu sangat dekat sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan nafas yang Sasuke keluarkan saat bernafas.

"Kau milikku, Dobe"bisiknya dengan menggoda tepat didaerah sensintive Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"Heh? Uchiha serahkan bocah Kyuubi kepada kami"kata ketua team shinobi dari Otogakure.

Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Dobenya.

"Tidak akan. Serahkan Naruto kepada kami, Sasuke!"perintah tetua lelaki yang baru datang bersama para petinggi Konoha lainnya.

Sasuke pun berdiri menghadap mereka.

Lalu ia mundur ke belakang Naruto yang masih duduk tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan muka merah.

Ia pun mendirikan Naruto.

"Serahkan dia, Sasuke"perintah Danzo.

"Diam kau, Kakek tua! Kami akan mendapatkan Naruto"kata sang wanita, shinobi Otogkure.

Lalu ketiga shinobi Otogakure melesat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun, Sasuke langsung mengambil kunai miliknya dengan secepat kilat.

Dan hampir saja ia menusukkan kunai itu ke leher Naruto. Namun terhenti.

Shinobi Otogakure pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke pun menjilat leher Naruto yang ada bekas kemerahan karena ulahnya.

"Jinchuriki Kyuubi is mine. If you want it, you must kill me first"desis Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sharinggan-nya.

Para petinggi Konoha yang tak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke, sang Uchiha terakhir langsung mundur teratur.

'Toh...Naruto tetap di Konoha' pikir mereka.

Shinobi Otogakure yang tak ingin lagi merasakan kekuatan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya langsung mundur teratur.

"Lain kali kami akan merebutnya, Uchiha"kata ketuanya.

Lalu tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan.

"Arigatou"lirih Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya"balas Sasuke dengan senyum lembutnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan hal tadi, Dobe"bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto menggoda.

"Gak mau! Gak akan pernah! Jangan harap, Teme! Aku bukan milikmu" bantah Naruto yang mau kabur.

Tapi sebelum Naruto kabur, Sasuke langsung menariknya jatuh dan berada tepat di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

"It's time. You are mine, Jinchuriki Kyuubi"kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"ARRRGGHHH!"teriak Naruto menggema di dalam hutan mengerikan itu.

-THE END-

Gaje?

Memang..

Tapi saya telah berusaha sekuat tenaga..

So…

REVIEW, PLEASE! ^^


End file.
